Warrior Cat Romantic One-Shots
by xXStORm oF clOVErsXx
Summary: There's love in the air! In the warrior's world! As my first story, I will be doing Warrior Cat Romantic One-Shots, nice and petite stories that involve romantic scenes. You may request for any character, OC or not. The couple can be anything like crack, cannon and fan. It's up to you! The request sheet is inside the story. Rated T for possible blood and romance.
1. Request Forum

**Hello everyone, this is Cloverstorm here with my first every story called 'Warrior Cat Romantic One-Shots! So, I will do OCS, just don't crowd the reviews with yours OCS. Please use some characters from the books, crack pairings, cannon, fan, I don't care.**

Here is the forum:

Cat 1:

Cat 2:

Cat 1 Description & Personality (if OC):

Cat 2 Description & Personality (if OC):

Plot (Optional):

Other Information:

**Here is an example forum:**

Cat 1: Lilyfeather

Cat 2: Nightoak

Cat 1 Description and Personality: stunning brown tabby she-cat with deep brown eyes, caring and kind

Cat 2 Description and Personality: blackish blue tom with yellow eyes, is quiet and loyal

Plot: When Nightoak and Lilyfeather become friends at camp, they begin developing romantic feelings

Other Information: They have three kits named Marblekit (mottled white tom) Treekit (pale brown tom) and Wingkit (skinny brown she-cat)

Lilyfeather has a friend named Acornflower (ginger with blue eyes)

**Thank you!**

**-Cloverstorm**


	2. Aspenfur x Silverheart

**This is for lavi0123 for Aspenfur and Silverheart.**

**Aspenfur- pale gray tom with bright blue eyes**

**Silverheart- silver she-cat with blue-green eyes**

**Sorry I couldn't get it done sooner!**

* * *

The early dawn light shed through the nursery's walls, creating a dappled pattern among the ground. Silverkit awoke, her greenish blue eyes adjusting to the bright light. Next to her, five-and-a-half moon old Aspenkit and Fernkit were grooming themselves.

Silverkit flattened her ears. She hated them, espeically Aspenkit, a light gray tom. He teased her way more than Fernkit did, calling her 'Babykit' or pushing her around or saying insults. She pawed at her nest with her little, fuzzy paws. She frowned. Since Silverkit was only a week old, her whole posture was fuzzy, and she didn't like it.

"Hey, Tinykit's up!" Aspenkit sneered. Fernkit curled her lip back into a teasing snarl. Their mothers were asleep, so the two kits could tease Silverkit all they wanted.

"Why don't we, um, play a game for kits?" Aspenkit snickered. He used his hooked claws to scoop a pawfull of moss out. He leaped onto Silverkit and shoved it her face. "Like moss ball!" He then wacked her hard on her side, throwing her across the nursery.

Silverkit landed with a thud. Before she could stagger up, Fernkit and Aspenkit smashed her harder into the dirt. They pushed her stomach so that she couldn't breath to well, and she began wheezing. "S-stop!" she managed to gasp.

"Kits!" Silverkit gasped in relief as Aspenkit and Fernkit's mother called them. "My children, don't play too rough with little Silverkit." Frustration surged through her. Why couldn't she scold them? Paws batted at her flank, knocking the wind out of her.

Finally, they stopped.

Silverkit was gasping for air, her nose bridge a pale blue color. She was on her back, her paws stiff in the air and her tail placed in between her legs. Aspenkit and Fernkit went to go and hang out with the apprentices.

"Why did they have to be born?" she whispered to herself, her eyes clouding. "Including _him_?"

* * *

"Aspenkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Aspenpaw. Blackstripe, you will be Aspenpaw's mentor," The leader's voice rang out.

Silverkit watched from under the shadows of her mother. She was so reliefed that they are finally moving out of the nursery. She pressed her muzzle into her mother's fur, who was standing at the entrance of the nursery.

"Fernpaw, Aspenpaw!" the Clan cheered. Blackstripe touched noses with his new apprentice. Aspenpaw's eyes were wide with excitement. He touched noses with his new mentor, then padded over to Voiletpaw and Hawkpaw, two other apprentices. Aspenpaw and Voiletpaw began talking at once while Fernpaw scurried towards the medicine cat den. She was apprenticed as the new medicine cat. She told the leader she didn't want to fight and injure others, a reference to hurting Silverkit.

Even though she was relieved, she was envious. She wasn't an apprentice, and they were. She watched with her eyes burning.

"Come on, honey," her mother meowed. "It's time for your nap." Silverkit sulked after her mother, making a face. Silverkit curled up at her mom's belly and fell asleep.

* * *

"Catch!" Fernpaw yelped, throwing the moss-ball into the air. Silverkit ran over and leaped, her long and sleek body stretching as she caught it. She landed with the little green ball fastened in her teeth. "Got it!" she said, her voice muffled. Fernpaw tensed, narrowing her eyes.

Silverkit threw it across camp. Fernpaw pounced at the ball, her paws thrashing. She failed to catch it and landed on the ground. The ball rolled away to Aspenpaw, who was speaking to Voiletpaw. He looked at Fernpaw and rolled his eyes. "Why are you hanging out with the runt?" she sniffed, not looking and Silverkit.

"I'm not small, Aspenpaw," she growled, bristling her silky fur. It was true. At three moons old, she was a larger kit. Her limbs were about a mouse-length long and her fuzzy fur looked like a warrior's. In addition, she was nearly as tall as Fernpaw.

"Yeah right," Voiletpaw snorted. "You're just a kit. You can't convince Aspenpaw." She wrapped her tail curtly around her paws, pointing her pale brown muzzle up in the air.

Silverkit narrowed her eyes, looking rudley at both. "Shut up, mouse-brians. If you didn't know, I did grow. If not, you must blind. Including you, Aspenpaw." She stomped back into the nursery, her eyes blazing with confidence and anger.

* * *

Aspenfur paced around camp, his bight blue eyes fixed on Voiletpetal. He has been friends with her for a while, and wanted to ask her if she wanted to hunt. Suddenly, the leader called out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here under the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Aspenfur quickly took a spot next to Fernpaw, who smelled strongly of herbs.

Silverkit was nervously looked up, which confused him. She seemed to be jumping a little. "Silverkit, you have been with us for six moons; please come forward." _Oh, _Aspenfur thought, sulking. He watched her pad up to the leader, her eyes dancing with worry.

"Silverkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Aspenfur." Instantly, Aspenfur got to his paws. He almost yelled out an insulting protest, but kept his moth shut. He padded forward shakily, and leaned down to touch noses with Silverpaw. "I did not want this," he whispered angrily, earning a unfriendly frown from Silverpaw.

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" the Clan cheered her name. Silverpaw forced a smile after scowling madly at her rival. _This stinks, _she thought. _I hate Aspenfur, now I'm his apprentice? _

Aspenfur took her out to train. He looked mad, very mad. His tail was flicking back and forth, and his muzzle was wrinkled. Silverpaw was no different. "I can't believe this," she snapped, looking sharply up at him. "Why did the leader make me _your _apprentice?" She curled her lip and narrowed her eyes. "Make my training quick, please."

* * *

Honestly, Aspenfur didn't want Silverpaw to be his apprentice. But know he wanted her to. She was tall, beautiful, clever and lean. How did he fall in love with her? How did she suddenly attract him with her attractive figure and personality? "Hey Silverpaw?" he mewed, looking at her.

"Hm," she muttered, her gaze fixed ahead.

"I'm sorry."

This surprised her. Silverpaw looked up, her raging expression turning soft. "W-what?" she babbled. "Y-you're sorry? For what?"

"For being so rude!" he blurted. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you, I just was younger and-"

"It's okay," Silverpaw soothed. She rested her tail across his spine as they walked. Aspenfur hid a blush as they continued.

How did he fall in love with her?

It was about a moon before Silverpaw's ceremony when she noticed that Aspenfur was acting weird. She noticed t before, but showed no concern. Now, he has been rarely talking to Voiletpetal and always talking to her.

"Silverpaw?" he asked during a training session. "I need to talk to you." He sat and curled his tail scruffily over his paws. She sat as well. "I need to talk to you to," she said, knowing this was her moment to tell him. _I don't like him. He was always a jerk to me, so why does he like me?_

"You go first," he meowed. Silverpaw dipped her head and said, "Aspenfur . . ." She took a deep breath.

"No Aspenfur, I can't be with you. I don't like you, nor will I ever. You've treated me nicely the past five moons, but I can't be with you. I'm just not interested. I'm so sorry." She stood, her gaze fixed firmly on him. Aspenfur just stood there, speechless.

"W-what?" she wheezed, his eyes growing shadowy. "You don't love me?" His voice got louder. Silverpaw flattened her ears. "Go!" he screamed. "Just leave me alone! I hate you, Silverpaw! I never loved her, I never will." He hesitated, then suddenly said, "Go clean out the elders' den, then hunt for them. I will allow you to eat at twilight."

Silverpaw gasped; twilight was very far away, for it was dawn.

Why did she have to tell Aspenfur?

* * *

Aspenfur was mad at her as usual. _Why did she have to ruin it for me? _he thought assertively, sitting next to Voiletpetal. She pressed against him, her blue eyes soft. "Oh, Aspenfur," she sighed dreamily. "You must be hungry- do you want to share prey?"

"No," he said immediantly. "I'm not hungry." It was true; after Silverpaw rejected him, he had no exact appetite. He would eat here and there, but only a nibble.

Silverpaw watched him from a distance. She was talking about Aspenfur to Fernpaw. "I think he's mad," she sighed. "I mean, he's giving me these nasty duties. I hate it. He barely even talks to me anymore as well." Fernpaw flicked her tail.

"You should apoligize."

"What?" Silverpaw meowed. "He would never forgive me!"

"He would," Fernpaw insitsted, placing a paw on Silverpaw's shoulder. "Trust me, you're my best friend and I will help you in any way." Silverpaw smiled, flattered.

"I will."

Aspenfur continued giving Silverpaw terrible duties until the time came. It was time for Silverpaw's warrior ceremony. "Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code in your paws, even at the cost of your life?"

Silverpaw dipped her head. "I do."

"Silverpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Silverheart. StarClan honors you for your kindness and generosity. I welcome you as a full warrior."

Silverheart licked the leader's shoulder as he put his head on her's. She leaped down as cats yelled, "Silverheart! Silverheart!" She scurried towards Fernpaw with an excited squeal. "I'm a warrior! I'm a warrior!" she yipped.

Fernpaw smiled and purred. "I'm gonna get my medicine cat name soon!" she added, jumping up and down. Suddenly, she looked surious. "Are you gonna tell Aspenfur?"

"I-I will now," she muttered, looking down. "Wish me luck," she added, standing and padding towards Aspenfur, who was chatting with Violetpetal. They seemed to be leaning on each other, making Silverheart's chest burn.

"Hey, um, Aspenfur," she meowed half-heartedly. "Can I talk to you?" The tom looked at her as if he never seen her before. Then, he said a friendly goodbye to Voiletpetal and stood. "What," he hissed, his eyes filled with utter hatred.

Silverheart flinched, wrinkling her silver muzzle. "I gotta talk to you," she meowed, trying to sound friendly. She flicked her tail and took him out of camp.

Aspenfur did not expect Silverheart to talk to him. He braced himself, ready for any word to come out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry," Silverheart meowed. Aspenfur gasped. "I'm sorry for dejecting you, Aspenfur. You're a great cat, and I will always be your friend." She leaned up and licked his ear softly, her tongue trembling tentatively.

Aspenfur stood, speechless. This felt like the day she told him off, just the oppisite. He smiled warmly and said, "I forgive you. I overreacted." He nuzzled her neck and purred softly. "I love you," he whispered. Silverheart jumped away, her eyes wide. "What?" she gasped.

"Nothing!" Aspenfur screamed, jumping to his defense. _Idiot! Stupid, dumb, mouse-brained, jerk and idiot! _He snarled mentally, wrinkling his muzzle.

Silverheart didn't ask, just nodded gingerly. They walked back to camp in an awkward, silent walk.

* * *

It was about a moon later when Aspenfur had to break Voiletpetal's heart. "Aspenfu-urrr!" she called, holding a vole in her mouth. "Wanna share prey?"

"I can't!" he yelled back. "I'm eating a squirrel with Silverheart!"

He chewed a little on the rodent's neck, savoring the taste. He had his tail curled around Silverheart, and she didn't mind. I fact, she had her fur pressed against his. Smiling, Aspenfur began thinking.

Him and Silverheart had been getting so close, they are now considered mates. Voiletpetal has been hopelessly trying to win him back, failing every time. She now has nearly given in, but will try to get him to share prey or something. Her plans backfire. Every. Time.

Now, today he had to tell Voiletpetal he didn't love her.

"I'll be right back," he murmured to Silverheart, who was licking her paws. Her nodded a small nod, not looking at him. He shrugged and padded towards Voiletheart, whowas eating the vole alone. When he padded up, she looked up, delighted. "You!" she cried, standing. She brushed her tail down his flank, a smile plastered across her face.

"Listen," Aspenfur growled. "I don't like you, Voilet. I'm sorry." He curtly walked away and settled back down next to Silverheart, who licked his ear.

He cast one small glance to Voiletpetal, who was staring with an open mouth. She then kicked her vole, then got in trouble for wasting prey.

"There," Aspenfur sighed, licking his chest fur. Silverheart rested her tail across his haunches. "Did you do that for me?" she asked gratefully, her eyes clouding. "I-I-"

"I love you?" Aspenfur guessed, licking her neck. "Because I love you too, Silverheart."

The two later had a litter of two kits. They named them Aspenkit and Silverkit after themselves. Fernlight earned her name the week before her mentor died of old age. She helped Silverheart with her birth. Silverheart and Fernlight had an unbreakable friendship.

As for Aspenfur, he never spoke to Voiletpetal again. She is still seeking revenge on both Aspenfur and Silverheart. In addition, the kits.

In conclusion, Aspenfur and Silverheart were inseperable mates that spent a lifetime together, staying side by side.


End file.
